


On Friendship

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Shipper Madness Poetry [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's thoughts on her relationship with Kathryn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Regina & Kathryn  
> Date Written: 24 April 2014  
> Word Count: 167  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's round 8 "Ship Madness"  
> Summary: Regina's thoughts on her relationship with Kathryn.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the whole series up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I do love the interactions and nuances between these two women. I don't explore that nearly enough…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

"On Friendship"  
By A. Magiluna Stormwriter

 

I don't know how to  
Explain why I allowed it.  
Perhaps it was just  
My chance at a real friendship.  
But it wasn't real, was it?

I'd only met her  
Once or twice in our old land,  
Some royal function  
That her father attended.  
Back then, she was standoffish.

But the curse changed that.  
The curse allowed me to have  
Someone I could trust.  
Someone that would listen to  
The things I wanted to say.

I was reminded  
On a daily basis that  
I was above friends.  
Friendship was never easy,  
Growing up as I had to.

Princess Abigail  
Was a spoiled and beautiful  
King's only daughter.  
Kathryn Nolan was nicer,  
More willing to be my friend.

Kathryn had become  
A vital part of my plan  
And my sanity  
As the curse continued on.  
She saved me without knowing.

Even my attempt  
At getting a friend has been  
Hit or miss at best.  
What I did to her was cruel.  
No real friend would be that mean.


End file.
